All the Wrong Actions: ATWR Sequel
by Twilights-Pain
Summary: Allina Swanson-Monroe never expected what she got after moving to La Push, but now that it's all being threatened, Allina is ready to fight for everything she has. But amidst the preparations, life goes on, love blossoms, and friendships grow.
1. Preface: Realization

Everything was finally clear to me

In the heat of the battle, as the blood of those that I cared for rained down on the cold earth, it all shifted into place. The desire that had raged within me had now quelled, leaving me feeling normal again.

I knew exactly what had caused it and in turn, I realized that this whole battle had become something more.

This was my fight and mine alone. I had to protect everything and everyone I cared about, even the things I had just found out about.


	2. Chapter 1: Memories

Everything surrounding me was black, but unlike the darkness of sleep that was so comforting, this darkness left me cold and pressed into me, suffocating me. I panicked a little and tried to call for help, only to find that my voice didn't work. When I realized that, a fresh wave of panic rose up and I began to struggle, clawing at the darkness as if I could shred it with my nails.

Amidst my struggle, I became aware of a soft and melodious sound, a sound that I had heard once before. It was a laugh, but not only that, it was my mothers laugh.

_Allina...._

The soft voice called to me from the darkness, forming a ball of light that soon took the form of my mother standing at a door. She had a cigarette in one of her hands, casually flicking the ashes outside as she closed her phone with her other hand.

"Allina, mommy's going out of town, okay sweetie... you need to stay at grandma's for awhile, alright?"

I gazed up at her, amazed at how tall she was compared to me. Not only that, but she looked impressively beautiful. Her hair was long, reaching her lower back, and her eyes were a near purple color.

"Allina?" she whispered, crouching down beside me. By her eyes, I could see that she wanted an answer but when I tried to respond, a slur of babs and giggles came out. However, this seemed to be the only answer she needed.

"Alright sweetie. As long as you don't mind." She gave me a loving smile and reached out. Part of my mind screamed at me to recoil, but my dominant part gave a childlike squeal as her  
gloved hands slipped underneath my armpits and lifted me up. As she did I caught sight of the both of us and getting a shock from what I saw. Instead of my normal, sixteen-year-old self, I saw a tiny girl, barely over the age of one.

"Allina..." My mother whispered, her voice crooning to me softly.

"Allina...." Now her voice had changed, rasping a little bit as my surroundings, the large living room that my mother and I called home, rippled slightly before fading into darkness. Now only my mother and I were there, and while I could feel my moms hand methodically stroking my back, I knew all to well that this wasn't real.

"_ALLINA SWANSON!!!_"

Now I jerked my head up, feeling as if I was falling through clouds as I tore myself away from my dream. Struggling a little, both wanting to cling to the sanctuary of sleep and the faded memory of my once loving mother, I tried to get back in control of my sleep deprived body. I mainly focused on trying to open my eyes, and when I finally did manage to open them though, I found myself face to face with my history teacher. Her blazing eyes bore into my own sleepy ones and she was close enough for me to see the tiny but painful obvious wart on the tip of her nose.

"How dare you sleep through my class, Miss Swanson!" She shrieked, stepping away from my desk to pace dramatically. "You should show re-"

"It's Monroe." I interuptted, my eyes now clearing and focusing on her with deadly intensity. "My last name is Monroe...Swanson-Monroe to be exact."

The woman stopped dead in her tracks, her body freezing along with her. As she did, the atmosphere seemed to change, causing me to shiver a little and look up at the woman. However, I wasn't afraid of her; I'd faced creatures ten times as deadly as her, and quite honestly, detention would be a relief to me.

"Miss _Swanson_." She sneered, making a point to prod at my last name. "There wouldn't be a need to correct me if you hadn't been flaking off in the first place. What's the matter, you and those boys out drinking again."

Actually Ma'am. I thought to myself. I was out patrolling this sorry place and making sure your ass didn't get killed in your sleep. And when I finally did get the chance to sleep, I couldn't stop thinking about my mothers death threat.

Instead of saying that out loud, I merely responded with a simple: "No Ma'am." and averted my eyes. Unfortunately, the woman wasn't having that.

"Yes you were. All you and that stupid gang do is create trouble! Trouble I say."

Two growls echoed through the room, just a little too soft for the teacher to hear, but just enough for me. I quickly shot Brady and Collin glares, the growlers, before turning forward again and shaking my head.

"We don't ma'am. We're just friends."

"Sure." she muttered. "But I'm off topic. I'll see you in detention, Miss Swanson."

---

**AN: So, it's been about two weeks since the last chapter of ATWR. Hope it wasn't confusing. And trust me...I've got a lot planned for this little baby.**

**Also, to any Road Trip fans, I am working on the sequel, but it won't be out until Road Trip: Reloaded is done....**

**Thank you! I might have another chapter out in a few hours, but right now I need sleep. I'm working my butt off with a double sport season. Oh yes, and you still have the power to change the title. My 'contest' runs till September 12th, so feel free to throw in ideas if you want. I'll add them to the vote. As for the chapter sneak peek, instead the winner gets a little snippet of an upcoming scene, the 'prom scene.'  
**


	3. Chapter 2: Mother

Chapter Two:

"You know, Allina, she hates you."

I turned my glare, left over from my eventful first period, from my lunch tray to Quil Ateara's face. He stared back at me, his dark eyes amused for once. As happy as some parts of my body were, my mind was dulled by sleep and very unhappy for him enjoying my misery.

"Shut up, Quil. Go do something important."

He sighed and leaned back a little, his back resting against the table. From the way he sat and gnawed on his lip, he was deep in thought about something and probably wanted to discuss it with me. His silence, however, indicated that it was either a topic that involved the recent familial devlopements or that it was something that scratched at his heartstrings, involved with said familial developments. I wouldn't enjoy talking about either topic.

"Hey, Allina..." He began slowly, turning his head to me minutely. I looked back at him, raising an eyebrow to indicate that I was listening, my mouth too absorbed with processed turkey and potatoes.

"What have your nightmares been about? The ones that you can't stop thinking about and caused those awful bags under your eyes."

I looked down at the mess of undoubtedly toxic food, momentarily annoyed. I didn't mind the fact that Quil asked about it; I liked the fact that I haad someone I could rely on like that when Embry, who had been lucky enough to lie about his age and graduate, wasn't around. What I didn't like was that he was so insightful and could see when things were really bug me, even before I could.

Quil cleared his throat and tilted his head.

"Al?"

"They aren't nightmares... not really. They're more like memories...dreams about mom and I. It's throwing me off because it's not the same woman we saw on the beach."

Quil blinked a little, a confused look drifting across his face.

"Is she Bi-polar or something?"

"I don't think so... maybe a little flaky and the stereotypical blond, but definitely not bi-polar. No mulitple personalities either." I paused for a second. "At least for all I know."

"She did go out of town a lot... I read that in your memories... Maybe that's when she had her attacks or switches."

"She was seeing Claire though... that was the reason she left."

"I don't know then..." He shrugged a bit. "What have the memories been about? Anything important."

"Not really, no." I closed my eyes, sinking into my memories. "Usually they've been simple little things, my first steps, her singing me to sleep. That's why I say that it couldn't have been mom...not the real her."

Quil's sigh brought me back to reality. I turned to him and saw him shaking his head slowly.

"I said that about Claire, Al, but the truth is... it really is her. She's turned her back on you, yes, but it still is her."

As much as I hated hearing it, I knew it was true. My mom really had turned her back on me, proving it when she all but disowned me. Even if my memories indicated otherwise, they didn't change the present.

The thought left me feeling bitter and with one last glance at my lunch, I stood and tossed it out, Aiming for my next class. As I walked though, I thought about Quil's Bi-Polar theory. With the recent revalation that the woman who claimed to be my mom on the beach really was my mom and no one else, I started to cling to that theory, even though I knew better. Then again, I didn't truly know, and the two people that would were either dead or not open to talk about the subject. Them being my deceased grandmother and my father.

Maybe dad would talk... it's a sensitive subject, but he's all about sucking up to me right now.

I glanced down at my new schedule, trying to make up my mind if skipping was a good idea or not. My two remaining classes were things that I was already passing with above average grades. I was sure that Dad wouldn't get too mad, and I could have Quil write the assignments for me.

While I debated with myself on cutting class, my feet made their desicion, aiming for the main doors. Breaking into a sprint, I flew through the doors before the rest of the students and teachers filed out from their seperate cafeteria's and hideouts.

Once on the street, I picked up the pace. I'd learned that in the middle of the day, mostly everyone was out, either in Forks for work, at school or hiding out inside. That made it safe to run a little over the human parameters of speed.

The trees guaranteed perfect safety though, which was exactly why I pushed it to full speed. After only a few minutes I was in my backyard and staring at a meditating Shawn.

My Dad was always was the off-the-wall type. He ate peanut butter sandwiches with pickles and often watched cartoons. I believed that it was because he hadn't left his childhood behind yet and enjoyed the fact that he was a complete kid at times. I made it easier to talk to him and his carefree attitude often relaxed me.

Unfortunately it just wasn't doing it this time; my nerves were bunching up and sending anxious butterflies into my stomach. These feelings grew as Shawn turned his gaze on me and tilted his head.

"Skipping school, Allina? You know that's a bad habit... although, I'm sure you'll be attending school for a long time since you took after your dad." He said proudly. "But surely you have a reason."

"Umm... well... I wanted to ask you about Mom..."

The shift in my dad's mood was immediate. He closed his dark eyes and straightened up.

"Why would you want to talk about that?" He asked slowly.

"I've been reminiscing and.... that woman that I saw didn't seem like mom.... she did have multiple personalities or something...did she?"

He shook his head.

"No Allina, she didn't. And even if she did, I wouldn't know. Your mom and I didn't think or talk about things like that." He said quickly and jumped to his feet. "Since you're here early, help me make dinner."

I blinked in confusion before nodding, knowing that he wasn't telling me the truth at all.

* * *

**AN: Kinda hard to write this... having familial trouble.... But I worked through it. Hope you enjoyed.**


	4. Chapter 3: Dreaming

That night, after dads extensive cooking lesson and a nice walk with Embry through the woods, I had a dream about my mom again. This time it was much farther back than I had ever remembered. My mom was across from me, camera in hand and grandmother was beside me, pointing down. My gaze drifted toward where she was pointing and found an impressive cake sitting there. Immediately my instincts went wild and I plunged my face into the chocolaty mess. This brought joy to the two observers, but especially my mom. She was glowing with pride and happiness, the pride being for both herself and me. My grandmother just gazed lovingly, appreciating that her daughter had managed to give her a grandaughter.

As the memory dragged on I began to realize now that the first time you go through something, you don't see the detail. But through the second and third time scanning the memory, however, you start to pick up new details. That's how I felt in the memories; My younger mind sufficed with "'Ommy and Amma are 'appy," and then was done with it, focusing more on the cake or anything else nearby over any other details. My older mind, on the other hand, could see that Mom was fidgeting and looking around nervously, even if she was overjoyed. Her hands constantly moved and her eyes seemed to darken before my eyes, scaring the more knowledgeable part of me. Grandma still looked at me lovingly, but occasionally shot glares at my mother, looks that I read as 'don't ruin it.' Part of me started to wonder if Grandma knew about what mom was hiding from us.

I started to observe more, mainly to answer my ever growing amount of questions but my pudgy little hands had other ideas. They grabbed two fist fulls of the the delicious looking cake and slammed them both up to my mouth. The impact from the cake caused it to splatter all over my face and clothes, which brought forth disapproving but amused tut's from grandma and a nervous sounding laugh from my mom. Grandma shot her another look before turning to me.

"Allie sweetie... you're making a mess." She told me, taking my chocolaty fists into her soft hands. "You're getting bigger now, so you need to learn to be responsible..." She pressed her lips to my hair before stepping back. As she moved the scene faded like a transition in a movie, turning into my grandma's newest house. I was now older now as well and sitting at the same table that had made the move with us. There was a cake in front of my eyes, just as before but this time with four candles protruding from it. Mom was looking at me impatiently and tapping her wrist.

"Come on Allina, hurry. I need to get going."

Grandma cleared her throat and glared over at my mother who rolled her eyes and turned to the door.

"Mommy has to leave, Allina." She said quickly, giving up the waiting game it seemed and crossing the room to hug me carefully. I inhaled her scent and sniffed, clutching her shirt as I clung. She stayed like that for awhile before finally pulling away and lifting my hands

"Be good Allie." She whispered, kissing my forehead before walking out.

After that I turned to my candles and blew, both my current and younger mind wishing for my mom to come back.

* * *

Embry woke me early that morning, looking at me disapprovingly. His chocolate eyes scanned me and his frown deepened considerably. I only gazed at him sleepily, wondering if the wetness on my cheeks was sweat or tears. I had a bad feeling it was the latter.

"Why are you crying?" He asked, tilting his head and confirming my fears. I only blinked and then looked at my wall that had been recently coated with pictures. Most of them were taken in the happiest six months in my life. Embry and I eating cake together; or rather him spooning it into my mouth and me blushing wildly as my dad and Emily snapped pictures of us. It was Embry's nineteenth birthday in the public eye and forty-eight years old to those in on the secret. Embry and I's spare hands were intertwined beneath the table, barely visible in the picture.

"Allina..." Embry began, slower this time, but I shook my head and waved him off. I didn't want to bother with this conversation and explanation of all the complex emotions I was feeling. I really, honestly just wanted to sleep, but knew that wouldn't be possible. My brain knew what my body and main part of my mind didn't want to process.

Today was my birthday, the first one without my mother at least making a cameo in my entire life.

* * *

**AN: So this was a birthday treat from me to you and a birthday presentish to my super-fan IRL.... Muahaha. Happy Birthday to us, Allina and any of you who have birthdays coming up. And thanks for the Alerts and Reviews guys (I think I had some) you've made me feel better and up to writing... I love you all (but not in a creepy way).**

**Also school has started so let the juices flow.  
**


	5. Chapter 4: Healing

"Todays my birthday..." I said softly, hardly able to believe it. The pain from the dream was still fresh in my mind, making this realization cut into my like a knife. I found it so hard to believe that my mother wasn't going to be there, rushing mye to blow out the candles or tossing me a gift, something that I'd wanted of course. Had she thought that she could buy forgiveness?

"Yeah." Embry said, his voice softening as he sat down beside me. "Happy Birthday... "

I didn't respond, though part of me wanted to say that there was nothing happy about it. None of the people that I wanted to be there for it aside from Embry and my father were there. Grandma was dead, but that realization had set in my last birthday, and my mother....

_She's probably close..._ I thought somewhat bitterly. _Probably watching me.. Plotting to throw all of this in my face.... and it's all my fault really.... _

Sighing, I forced myself to stand, shaking off Embry's arms in the process. He didn't argue it, Embry had enough sense to know exactly what was wrong, or close to it. He wouldn't react badly, or say that I didn't love him, which of course I did. He knew that I loved other people too, and the void they left when they didn't show up took up a lot of my emotional capacity.

But I wasn't going to do that today. I could tell by that look that he today was the one day that he wanted me to be happy, and while I couldn't exactly do that, I could put on my best happy face and go along with it.

"What do you have planned for today?" I asked him, turning and giving a weak smile.

He jumped up, eyes betraying his surprise. I guessed that he expected me to be dead quiet throughout the day.

"Uh well... I was thinking... maybe go to Seattle for a few hours or something... but we have to wait of course..."

"Why?" I rubbed my eyes a little, nearly surprised when I felt moisture there. Crying must have become second nature to me, I couldn't even feel the tears approaching anymore.

"Shawn's making a cake."

A let a little bubble of a laugh out before covering my mouth, slightly surprised. The laugh sounded so tense and hesitant...

"A cake?" I asked slowly. "Has the house burned down yet?"

"Not yet..." He grimaced. "I Hope he does better with your cake... I could barely force down mine, remember. It tasted so salty."

I laughed again, still sounding tense and fearful, and then turned to the mirror. It was the first time I had looked at myself decently in the past couple weeks and already the difference was already substantial. My hair was more lank and under nourished, like I'd been lacking on conditioner, and my eyes had dark circles around them while also being ringed with red.

"I look like shit.." I muttered, reaching for some makeup.

"It's not _that_ bad." He stated. "You still look great."

I allowed a small smile as a put a layer of concealer over my face. I was normally anti-makeup, but it was a special occasion, and I wanted to rid myself of these ugly circles.

"You're supposed to say that, imprint boy."

"True, very true." He laughed as he stood, walking toward me. "But, we could go ask one of the guys what they think."

"Hmm... one of the guys. Let's see, Collin would say that I was fit for you and then smirk, Brady would compare me Jessie, saying how my eyes are just a slightly lighter color than her own, so duh he would think I was pretty and okay looking, but not decent enough. Sam would.... " I shuddered. "I wouldn't want a compliment from Sam... and Paul would call me hideous no matter what."

Embry smirked a little, nodding slowly.

"Well if you're hideous then I'd hate to know what Rena is." He smiled and placed his chin on the top of my head. "Know what I mean."

"Sure sure..." I turned to him. "Come on, let's go taste the gruesome cake."

Embry nodded and took my hand, leading me out into the long hall. Embry followed, looking thoughtful.

"Don't see why he can't make a decent cake, y'know? He can cook everything else perfectly."

" Because Cake making is more feminine and Shawn doesn't have an ounce of femininity within him?" I suggested.

"You don't think that's true, do you?" He asked, raising his eyebrows.

"He spent sixteen years around the male species, so what do you think?"

"Good point." He smirked a little and bounded down the stairs, forcing me to go faster. Surprisingly, the air smelled of chocolate instead of smoke, which was the case for Embry's birthday.

"Think he actually got it right?" I asked warily.

"Probably not." Embry stated. "'Cuz Why would he treat you when he didn't treat the fabulous me?"

Embry struck a pose, tossing his slowly growing hair back. I only smirked and elbowed him lightly, surprised at how natural this felt, even though everything seemed to be falling to pieces. Maybe that was what imprinting could really do to you, glue you back together when all the pieces fell away.

"I'm his daughter, remember?"

"Lies." he scoffed and bounded into the kitchen. I followed after him and found Shawn eying a large chocolate cake. His lips were pursed and his hands were resting on his hips, hips that were covered by one of Emily's pink floral print aprons. His face was near white from a thick flower coating. On his hands were oven mitts saying kiss the cook.

"What... are you wearing?" I asked, barely containing my laughs.

"Cooking material. I decided that I need to be as feminine as possible since cooking cakes is extremely feminine."

At that point I busted up laughing, falling to my knees, barely keeping my balance by clinging to the counter. Embry was on the ground beside me, holding his stomach, while Shawn gazed at me as if he was completely serious.

* * *

**AN: SIgh.... this was supposed to contain the Seattle fun.... but... Bedtime is now and I don't want to keep you waiting. So I'll write the third and final birthday piece tonight and tomorrow. And maybe another.**

**Hope you enjoyed... and Yes I'll explain a little as to why Allina feels happier....  
**


	6. Chapter 5: Revelation

The celebration with Shawn was quick, yet sufficed for him. He could tell that I was a little over-eager to get down to Seattle, and was willing to let me go. I could chalk that off to two different reasons. One being that he was happy about me being willing to move again, happy that some part of me was being human. The other reason could have been that he knew I was older now, and because of that, I wanted to be with people my age, the main person being Embry.

Had he voiced the latter, I would have responded that I had no problems with sticking around. It was my frist birthday with my father, and part of me wanted to revel in that moment. Then again if I survived to my next birthday and managed to make it through the whole mess that I had dragged La Push into, I could celebrate with more enthusiasm for him.

Embry and I finally did manage to make it out though and were soon in the car, listening to music but being otherwise silent. I think both of us were afraid that one wrong sentence or word even could break this mood that I had found myself in. These moments felt all to fragile anymore.

I didn't like that though.

"Embry... who did this song?" I asked after awhile, turning to him. He glanced at me, being over cautious about his driving on the windy road that led to Forks and the main Highway.

"Thom Yorke. He was a big singer back in my first few years of school and some time before that. He was in some band that I can't remember the name of... Radiohead maybe?"

I nodded a little and turned the volume dial up, snickering at the color the faceplate turned. It was a light green, one of my favorite colors that I had told Embry about. It seemed that he had changed a few colors to green, for whatever reason.

"Your mind is restless, they say you're getting better, but you don't feel any better." The man sang smoothly along to an odd techno like beat. I relaxed into it, oddly soothed by the melody.

"You like this music?" Embry asked after awhile.

"Yeah. I like any type of music, didn't I tell you that?"

"You haven't told me a lot lately..." He grumbled, looking down glumly.

I grimaced a little, knowing a conversation like this was coming. My day had been far too good and painless, but I supposed that Embry wanted answers, and this would be the only opportunity for him to get them.

"I know." I admitted after a long pause. "But, maybe that's how I deal with things..."

"It's a stupid way to do it, Allina. Why can't you just be open about it? I mean... you tell Quil things, and I know there's no secrets and you don't mind him telling me later, but why can't I hear in the first place?"

I shrugged a little.

"Maybe it's because... while I know Quil wants to help, he won't feel obligated to do so, while you, my imprint, would want to do everything in your power to make everything better." I reasoned. "Then again, he knows this feeling of abandonment."

The car jerked to a stop as Embry wheeled on me, his eyes blazing. I could see his tendons standing out in his arms as he gripped the steering wheel.

"Is that what you think? You've been abandoned?" He growled lightly, a shudder rippling through him.

"Of course." I responded meekly. Embry laughed sarcastically and turned his gaze back to me, looking more angry than I have ever seen him.

"You're dead wrong." He whispered, loosening his grip and throwing the door open. Before I knew it, he had jerked off his seat belt and was walking out and into the trees.

I stared after him for a second, feeling numb. The numbness didn't last long, before I knew it, pain was ripping through my chest and nearly forcing me to curl into a ball. I struggled to stay up straight as I took my own seat belt off and tore after him. Even though I had lost sight of him, his scent was still in the air, clinging to the trees and weeds that he had brushed past.

It wasn't long until I caught up to him, finding him leaning against a tree, face pressed into his arm. I bit my lip at the sight, seeing the occasional spasms that rocked through him. I knew all to well what he was doing, and hated my self for causing it.

"Embry..." I began softly, taking a step close and resting my hand on his back. He flinched forward for a second, obviously not expecting the touch, before relaxing into it.

"Allina." He breathed softly, not moving to face me at all. I had expected that, the reaction was what I deserved.

"I'm sorry." I told him. "I just... feel like it sometimes."

That got him moving. He pushed himself off the tree and turned to me, his eyes clouded with tears.

"It's not true though! You're not alone, you haven't been abandoned!" he hissed, his teeth clenched. "Why can't you see that? That we're here...?"

"I know you are... but you might not always be... the future is so uncertain anymore... so filled with twists and turns that I don't know if you'll be there in the end."

Before I even had time to take a breath, Embry had pulled my to him and angled my head up so that I was looking up at him. His eyes had a strange look in them, but before I could place it, his lips crushed against mine in a passionate protest to what I had said. It took my mind awhile to process what was going on and even longer for my body to figure out the appropriate response, but I soon found myself kissing back and tangling my fingers into his dark hair. His hands pulled me in closer, moving up and down my back.

When I finally pulled away for air, Embry moved to my neck, nuzzling there and breathing lightly. One of his hands stilled while the other traced a line up and down my back lightly. I kept my eyes closed, reveling in the feeling.

"Now do you see?" He asked softly, mouth brushing ever so lightly against my neck. "You're not alone, you have me, and you have me for forever. As long as you live, I'll live too. I promise."

Warmth spread through my body as he spoke, leaving me speechless. Though I had known all along that Embry loved me, he had never said something along these lines. Maybe it was because he thought I knew it regardless and didn't need to say it. He had though, and that warmth was slowly replacing the pain that had clawed its way through my chest every day.

"Allina?"

I forced my eyes open and buried my face in his chest, tears pouring out of my eyes.

"I see now." I whispered breathlessly. "I understand... and I promise too."

"Good. Never forget it, alright?" He smiled a little and took my hand. "Let's skip Seattle, alright? Instead, let's go to Forks, get something to eat and then go back to my place."

"Can we rent a horribly gushy movie that we can laugh at?" I asked timidly.

"Of course."

* * *

It wasn't long until I found myself curled up on the couch with Embry, him curled around me with one hand draped over of me and his head resting just above my own.

"Hey Allina?" Embry whispered after awhile.

"Mm?" I tilted my head up a little to meet his eyes, hardly paying attention to whatever movie we had picked out.

"You know that Prom's coming up, right?" He asked, "Next weekend in fact."

"O-oh. No Embry, I didn't know it was coming. Why do you ask?"

"Just wondering if maybe you wanted to go. Us together of course."

"If we're alive, sure." I stated, laughing a little. Embry didn't seem to be satisfied by the comment, giving me a glare after I finished.

"Stop being such a pessimist. It doesn't suit you. Plus you could be a little more enthusiastic. It's gotta be your first prom, unless you went with someone last year. Is there anyone I should be aware of?"

I laughed a little and shook my head.

"There isn't, I promise. You however... did you go to prom with anyone?"

"Nope... I was patrolling then." he stated. "Plus, you weren't around then, now were you?"

"No." I giggled a little. "But you didn't know if I would come around, either."

"You would eventually... someone would." He smiled a little and looked at the time. "You should get home soon."

"Mmph." I turned back to the movie, watching some blond lifting a martini and drinking it. Time transitioned and soon her face was flat on the counter as she moaned from her intoxicated state.

"Shawn wouldn't be-"

The rest of Embry's sentence was sounded out as a loud howl cut through our ears. Both of us pushed ourselves up, eyes wide.

"So soon?" I whispered to myself. Embry, hearing it, shook his head.

"Not as desperate. Just a meeting." he soothed me, kicking off his clothes all the same. I turned away and shot for the back door, stripping my own self down and leaping from the porch. As I did, my body expanded and my bones shifted as my inner wolf took form.

Jake, what's up? I called, shooting toward his location. Embry caught up with me quickly, listening as well.

The Cullen's... They wish to speak to the entire pack. Jake explained.

What about? Embry drilled.

Our future... The coming battle...

My stomach bottomed out as the slight crinkle of pain returned. Embry, realizing this, bumped against me lightly, soothing me slightly. His promise was still on my mind, and I kept my own mind on it, screaming at myself to believe it.

* * *

AN: Bwuk Bwuk Bwuk. New Moon. Excellent. Went to the midnight premiere... It left me utterly breathless. I hope the rest of you enjoyed it. The song quote is from the movie, you probably know what scene if you recognize it. It's Hearing Damage by Thom Yorke.


	7. Chapter 6: Plans

**Happy ThanksGiving! my thanks goes to you fans!! Check out the profile for the link to my site. Check the blog there for an announcement. :D**

* * *

Bella, Edward and Carlisle were already seated in the clearing that Jake had called us to, awaiting our arrival. Quil and Seth were only a few minutes behind us, and Shawn had hung behind to keep up patrols.

"Allina, Embry." they greeted us simultaneously. They had situated themselves so that the wind was blowing their scent the opposite way of us. Though I didn't mind the Cullens, I was grateful that they had, for their scent was awful, as much as I hated to admit it.

_It's great to see you. _I thought, nodding to Edward, who translated. He did the same with Embry's short but polite greeting, just as the two others arrived, sitting beside us. They both seemed a little excited at the prospect of the future fight, but I could see through Quil's clever front. He was only trying to think about the other vampires that they would kill, not the one that was undoubtably still living and breathing somewhere, plotting his own death.

_So why are we here?_ Seth asked exuberantly, tongue lolling out of his mouth as he panted. Out of all of us, he had to be the most at ease. I guess the kid was just used to vampires and death threats. I didn't think I ever could be.

_You know why._ Jake told him, but Carlisle waved him off and chuckled a little.

"We have good news for you." he stated. "About the coming fight. It may or may not come as a surprise to hear that we will be at your sides when you fight. This pack has come to our aid multiple times, why shouldn't we do the same?"

"It wasn't coming to your aid," Edward said in Embry's tone. "It was defending our territory. Those vamps might have encroached on our land."

"Of course." Carlisle said as Seth barked a laugh. Even Embry found this humorous, pointlessly defending a moot point.

"That being said, you have our families full promise to protect you. As we speak though, Jasper and Alice are working on talking to some others about coming to help us. This may be harder to do since we of course are your natural enemies. However, after Tanya worked with you hand in hand, I believe her coven is likely to come and help."

"That's good." Jake and Edward said. "Let them know that we are grateful. Is there anyone else?"

"Nessie is thinking about discussing it with Zafrina. She will come if Nessie requests it. As for her coven..."

"It doesn't matter. She will be a strong Ally with her images..." Jake again, sounding so wise as I listened in confusion. I had no idea what any one of them were talking about at the moment.

_Later_. Embry told me softly, nudging me softly. _Everything okay?_

_Yeah... just trying to think that Vivian won't be involved with this_. I admitted.

_Alright... _He bobbed his head as I heard Shawn's thoughts mimic mine, easing his worry that was slowly needling its way into my own mind.

"Have you told any of this to the other pack?" Jake/Edward asked. Edward quickly grimaced a little as Bella's eyes flicked to the side. Carlisle was the only one who remained remotely composed.

"They refuse to listen to us."

_Fools_. Shawn muttered, _they'll be the death of us if we're not careful._

"That's the other reason why we're here." Edward stated. "We need you to try and reunite the packs. Otherwise this will all be in vain."

_How does he expect us to do that?_ I hissed. _Josh won't listen to anyone!_

_I don't know..._ Embry admitted, sounding a little worried.

"There has to be some way." Edward stated. "Right?"

_Perhaps. We're going to return home to discuss this. Thank you for keeping us updated, and for standing by us._ Jake told them, turning toward the woods. Embry and I followed suit, heading back toward La Push.

We had almost reached my house when my fathers thoughts interupted me.

_Allie, I need to be alone tonight... I'm going to head out somewhere... _His voice sounded tormented, as if he was struggling to keep from crying or screaming. Even when he tacked on a witty 'Be responsible,' it didn't sound right.

Before I could question it though, Embry had ran ahead and into a thick of trees. His thoughts, mainly focused around my large fridge, faded, replaced by rapid footsteps heading toward the house. I barked a small laugh before laying down to wait. Embry had taken to leaving a few pairs of clothes at my place, since he typically phased and ran to my house or came over right after patrolling. He didn't like any of Shawn's clothes (He realized this when he came to see how bad they smelled after the first few visits to my house), so he brought over some of his own and threw them in his old room.

After five minutes, he leaned out of the door and yipped like a dog, signifying that it was safe for me to come in. I did so, bolting into my room and found my pajamas, A tank top with angel wings on the back and a pair of sweats, laid out for me. I slipped into these and sank down on my bed, abruptly exhausted.

"Are you decent?" Embry asked from behind my door after awhile. A gave a low grunt as a yes and nestled into the covers. He opened the door after I did and looked at me, his eyes scanning my form before his crossed the room and sat down beside the bed.

"You think it would be irresponsible for me to sleep in the same bed as you?" He asked lightly. I allowed a sleepy smirk to cross my lips.

"Doesn't matter. If it is then be irresponsible." I muttered. He didn't wait for any further encouragement, crawling over me and slipping in behind me, curling his body to match my own pose.

"Glad you said that." he whispered, kissing my head.

"Mmhm." I muttered, rolling my head and laying it on his chest. "Good night, Em. Love you."

"Love you too..." He rumbled, nuzzling further into my hair. "And don't worry about what's to come, okay?"

I felt a slight shiver run down my spine, but by the time I processed that or his words, I was fast asleep.


	8. Chapter 7: For the good of the pack

**AN: Update one of my holiday updates. Happy holidays!!!! :) This is all leading up to a Christmas one shot. However, if you want to see a holiday special for this, let me know via PM or review. Thanks!**

* * *

When I woke the next morning, my head body felt buoyant, more free than it had been for the past few weeks. I had come to resolutions in the past few days, resulting in me freeing my soul from the chains that had been holding it down. Without a care, I skipped to the kitchen and grabbed two waffles from the freezer, tossing them with near perfect aim to the toaster. Unfortunately, one of them hit the wall and bounced to the side, while the other landed neatly in the toaster.

"Two out of three isn't bad." I muttered, grabbing the rebel waffle and plopping it into the toaster. With my other hand, I flipped the switch down and proceeded on gathering the syrup and butter I would need.

I was so absorbed in the task that I didn't realize I wasn't alone until large hands covered my eyes and mouth. I let out a scream into the imprisoning hand and jerked my elbow back into their gut. The responding grunt alerted me to the fact that I had just assaulted my best friend.

"Quil! Are you alright?" I squeaked, spinning around once he released my eyes. He was grinning, even though his eyes were watering profusely. His hand held his gut and he was bent over in pain.

"I-I'm fine." He stuttered. "Jeez, what the hell was that for?"

With my initial panic and worry out of the way, my fury began to rise.

"What do you mean? I should as the same thing since you came up behind me and covered my eyes! That is really not cool, especially in this time!"

"Oh please, Allie," He chuckled, "You would know if I was a vampire. I would be ice cold, I'd smell awful, and I wouldn't be attracted to those waffles." He reached over and plucked them out as they popped out, taking a bite out of both of them.

"Mature." I muttered dryly. "Those were the last two."

"Mmph," He bit in again and then said, through a full mouth, "Needs blueberries."

"What are you doing here?" I asked, ignoring him. My eyes alighted on a nearby spoon and I contemplated beating him with it. However, it would probably damage the spoon a lot more than Quil, which would result in Shawn being angry with me.

Quil looked at me and rolled his eyes.

"I'm really here to see Embry."

"At my house?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Of course. He wasn't at his and this would be the only other place he would stay at. Besides, you had the house all to yourselves last night, with a hardly harsh father. I was Ninety-nine percent sure he was there."

I felt a fierce blush flare across my cheeks, and I quickly struggled to hide it, stammering out, "I-It's not like that!!"

"Sure it isn't. You guys imprinted... I'm sure things-"

"QUIL!" I whined. "You're right, Embry's here! I'll go get him."

Quil smirked devilishly and nodded. With a cold knot of dislike in my stomach, I stormed up to the bedroom, realizing it was Quil's plan all along. I'd have to remember to get revenge on him one of these days.

Embry of course, was still out cold, and it took ten minutes and a glass of cold water to wake him up. I would be the first to admit that the cold water was just the after effects of the annoyance I felt toward Quil, and somewhat regretted taking them out on Embry, but his joking smile relieved me.

"Morning... what's up?"

"Your boyfriends downstairs, eating my waffles." I grumbled.

"Aww, not your waffles..." Embry stuck his tongue out. "What did he do wrong this time?"

"He's under the impression that we had a busy night last night. Do try to clear that up."

Embry rolled his eyes, but then nodded and hugged me.

"I've been thinking..." he began slowly.

"About?" I glanced at him uneasily, not liking the hesitant tone.

"How are we going to convince Josh that we should get the pack back together?"

I grimaced, my long withheld fear rising to the surface. I pulled out of Embry's grasp and walked to the window, looking off to the distance.

"We could talk to Sam... Surely Josh would listen to his dad, right?"

"Maybe... but then, I don't know how gung-ho Sam will be either." Embry stated, his eyes tightening.

"It's worth a shot." My mind was already grasping at the faint tendrils of hope, and I quickly grabbed my clothes. Embry could see that I was on my course and didn't bother objecting. Instead he nodded in agreement.

"I'll see what Quil wants then."

"Yeah." I nodded and ran into the bathroom to change as Embry ran the other way. By the time I was done getting ready, Quil and Embry had settled into a male bonding session, which to my observations included beating each others brains in until one of them passed out. My money was on Quil.

* * *

Josh's house was quite a ways away, and of course it was raining. Though I had realized that the unending rain was a misconception, it _did_ have a knack of raining at the worst times. By the time I reached Josh's house, my clothes were soaked and my temperature had reached normal levels. I was however, hoping that Josh had wood floors and leather chairs that I could ruin. That thought made me a feel a little better.

I knocked on the door, pleased when my knuckles dented the door slightly. He had a doorbell for a reason, and it was that reason that I defied him. I was no good at being a diplomat, but my bitterness on having to deal with his idiocy was shining through.

Josh answered after a few seconds, looking at me scathingly.

"What do you want, _Allina_?" He hissed. His shirt was, of course, missing. I realized then that he was both stupid and extremely narcissistic. The two seemed to go hand in hand.

"I want you to re-fuse the back before you get our asses killed."

"What are you talking about?" He rolled his eyes, "We'll be better off without your lame fighting skills."

"Sure, so you say, but you're putting both packs at risk."

"Not likely. Aren't you aware of how much talent we have in our pack?" He said, taking on a tone that reminded me of a parent scolding a young child.

"Talent or no talent you'll be blind to half of their forces and attacks. If they come at us in the wrong way you'll have no idea. Jake won't be able to tell you where they are fast enough! Besides, we have valuable information... and... and...."

I didn't realize how desperate I was, that there were white hot tears behind my eyes. Those tears were slowly leaking out, one by one.

"Allina, you're quite pathetic. Can't even keep a-"

The resounding crack that came afterward left me feeling oddly blissful, even though my fist was stinging. Josh fell back, blood leaking from his mouth and eyes rolled up in his head. The blow had jarred him, knocking him out temporarily. The bliss was short lived, for he soon sat up.

"Tell Jacob to submit to me." He told me, spitting blood everywhere. "Otherwise we won't be united."

"That will never happen. You'd kill the Cullen's and screw us over tenfold."

"They'll do the same to us eventually. Don't you see that, Allina." He wiped the blood off of his hand. "You know exactly why they will too. For this." He lifted his bloody hand up.

"You're wrong. Let go of your biases lately. You know Jake is the rightful alpha."

"By blood yes. But not by his quality. If it was a judgment of quality, I'd be the Alpha! I should be the alpha!"

"No. You think you're a quality Alpha, but you can't do what's best for your pack. Right now, it's allying ourselves with as many willing vampires to stop my mother before she gets here. Right now you have to submit to Jacob. It's not what you want to do, but what you have to do."

"It doesn't sound right... I'll never be alpha then..." He mumbled miserably.

"Maybe not. But perhaps you're better suited for something else." With that I turned away, hoping grimly that my words would plant a seedling of doubt in Josh's mind.


End file.
